1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a tag-label producing device that can continuously produce RFID labels using a tag tape paid out from a roll.
2. Description of the Related Art
An RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) system is known which performs reading/writing of information in a non-contact manner between a small RFID tag and a reader (reading device)/writer (writing device). For example, an RFID circuit element provided in a label-like RFID tag is equipped with an IC circuit part for storing predetermined RFID tag information, and an antenna connected to this IC circuit part to transmit/receive information. Since the reader/writer can make access (reading/writing of information) to the RFID tag information of the IC circuit part even in such a case where the RFID tag is soiled or the RFID tag is arranged at a position where it cannot be seen, such an RFID system has been put into practical use in a variety of fields such as merchandise management and inspection processes.
Such an RFID tag is usually formed by providing RFID circuit elements on a label-like material. This tag label is often affixed to a target item or the like for the purpose of classification/organization of various documents/items, for example. Further, at this time, if, separately from tag information stored in the tag, information related to the RFID tag information is printed on a label in advance, the above-mentioned related information can be viewed from the user side, which may prove convenient in many situations. Accordingly, in the related art, a tag-label producing device for producing an RFID label from such a point of view has been already proposed (see, for example, JP,A,2005-92699).
In this related art, the tag-label producing device is provided with a cartridge including a tag tape roll (first roll) having wound thereon a tag tape (base tape), in which an RFID circuit element including an IC circuit part and a tag-side antenna (antenna part) is arranged, and a roll (second roll) having wound thereon a print-receiving tape (cover film) to be bonded onto this tag tape. Upon loading the cartridge onto a predetermined location of the tag-label producing device, the tag tape and the print-receiving tape mentioned above are respectively paid out from the above-mentioned two rolls, and predetermined printing is performed on the print-receiving tape by printing means (thermal head); after bonding the print-receiving tape on which printing has been performed and the above-mentioned tag tape together, writing of information is performed with respect to the above-mentioned RFID circuit element, and the tape obtained by the above-mentioned bonding process is finally cut by cutting means (cutter) into a predetermined length, thereby providing an RFID label.
In the related art mentioned above, due to such reasons that the cartridge is detached from the device side while a plurality of labels are being produced, slack may develop in the tape inside the cartridge or in the tape feed path from the cartridge exit port to the label discharge port of the tag-label producing device. Such tape slack is undesirable as it can cause, for example, fading of print or the like with respect to the print-receiving tape in this case.
On the other hand, since a plurality of RFID circuit elements are arranged at predetermined intervals in the tag tape, at the time of cutting the above-mentioned tape to form a label, in order to maintain soundness, it is necessary to set the tape feed position in such a way that does not cause these RFID circuit elements to be cut. Accordingly, in the case where an RFID label is produced by using a cartridge equipped with the above-mentioned tag tape roll, with regard to the above-mentioned tape slack reducing function, consideration must be given to the feed position setting aimed at preventing the RFID circuit elements of the tag tape from being cut.